seconddawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Varingian
Most commonly found in the isle of Varingaard, their larger numbers live in the frozen reaches of Mount Hyr. They are a hardy race duty-bound to prevent the Unshaped from entering the Cocoon. It is said that their ancestral homeland was ruined by creatures from the Dream during the Age of Blood. They retreated into the mountain ridges of Varingaard and survived despite the cold winter and inhospitable environment. The ancestors swore fealty to Yngvar and became tributary sons and daughters of the Rau'n of Wind. Physiology Physical Appearance Varingians are tall and well-built people. They have pale skin, often ruddy and rough. Their blue eyes are comparable to sparkling sapphire or azure skies. They have distinctive pale hair that range from the color of flax, amber, honey, or ash. Men and women wear their locks long and braided, sometimes adorned with strings or beads. Men keep or trim their beards according to their desire. Clothing Men wear tunics made of wool or leather, paired with trousers and boots. Women prefer longdresses to tunics, their clothing is often decorated with embroidered decals and symbols. Coats and cloaks are thick and heavy, sometimes lined with fur. Because Varingians can tolerate the extreme climate, it is not rare to see scantily-clad men and women. Weapons and Equipment Varingians are taught combat skills early on in life, owed to a life of constant battle with the Unshaped. A home is never without its own weapon rack. Pole weapons and bows are preferred armaments, although the use of swords, axes, and daggers are not uncommon. Varingians have exceptional ranged-combat skills and are well known for their precision at archery and their use of throwing weapons. Society Varingians see themselves as a single unit of society, men and women enjoy equal rights, although the elders are held in high regard. They honor the Eisir as their supreme leader, with Isenvalt as the seat of power. Society is divided according to their berth or responsibility. Varingians give importance to physical training, kids are trained for battle as early as five years old. In general, the people are industrious and hardworking; laziness is not tolerated. Duties are traditionally assigned by elders to their families. *Berserkers - A group of fierce physically superior warriors known for incredible feats in battle. Berserkers are aggressive and animalistic in nature. In a society where animals are held sacred, they are feared because they often use the pelt of wild creatures such as bears and wolves for clothing. It is believed that they induce their rage by consuming drugged food and drink. *Jarls - The people's militia is composed of warriors trained in combat at a very young age. Bladesinging is a traditional skill and is usually augmented with other abilities useful in battle. Their defining combat technique is their Jump, which is said to be a blessing from the Rau'n of the Wind. Not suprisingly, most Jarls are zealously devout to Yngvar. *Seidr Sinh- Sorcery is practiced only by chosen people. They are notorious magic users and prophetic seers. Seidr Seth have the ability to "speak to the wind". They live extremely austere lifestyles, most of them are either in seclusion or in pilgrimage. *Commoners - People are usually engaged in skilled labor. Commoners are considered pillars of the economy. They take up the task of ensuring that the city is provided with its necessities. Varingaard has three capital industries: Mining, Farming, and Animal Husbandry. *Thrall - Servants and slaves are not considered part of society. They are treated and traded like livestock and are excluded from the laws of the land. Beggars and outlaws are treated in the same manner. Names Because they consider themselves children of Yngvar, Varingians take no surnames. Babies are named on their first birthday by his parents, although there are instances that they choose their own nickname. History